nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanobot teams
Nanite research teams, also known as nanobot teams is the class of the teams in the game Nanobots. Although the human piloted nanobot is the main character in the game, the teams are also characters (but more of enemies). There are four teams in Nanobots. Each team consists of a few nanobots that the team created, and are spawned in to the level through wormholes. History Four nanite research teams entered a contest with the nanobots that they created. The prize was that the team's nanobots would be mass produced. The four teams fought, but throughout the contest three teams, pink, green, and yellow, collaborated so that they could stop the grey team's human piloted nanobot. Team nanobots :See also: Nanobots (enemy) Teams There are four teams in nanobots. The names of the teams are unofficial. Team grey Team grey is the first team introduced in Nanobots. Team grey's team is named after the colour of their only nanobot, which is mostly grey coloured. They're only nanobot was the human piloted nanobot. Unlike the other teams, the Human piloted nanobot lacks any primary weapon, but can enter coloured mutators to give him the weapon of one team. They cannot be mixed, however, so he can only use one weapon at a time. Even though they lack the most nanobots, the human piloted nanobot was able to destroy the other team's nanobots, and win the contest. Nanobots HPN.png|Human piloted nanobot Team pink Team pink is the second team introduced in the game Nanobots. Team pink is named after their pink-coloured nanobots. Team pink's nanobots use gun attacks, and their nanobots have an appearance similar to mines. Team pink's nanobots attack using pink bullets, which are aimed at the human piloted nanobot instead of randomly shot. All types of their nanobots at some point in the game use this attack. Their basic nanobot, the basic pink nanobot, is small and easily destroyed, while their titan pink nanobot is bigger and fires pink bullets more often, but is also easily destroyed. Their supervirus, the pink supervirus, is a cannon that fires three pink nanobot bullets simultaneously. Team pink's nanobots are encountered often in Nanobots, and are usually the first to enter the level. Nanobots Titan Red Nanobot.png|A titan pink nanobot Pink Supervirus.png|A pink supervirus Enemy Red Nanobot Transparent.png|A pink nanobot Team green Team green is the third team introduced in Nanobots. Team green is named for their green coloured nanobots. Team green uses a melee attack, an orb, a wrecking ball like weapon. Although they have a weapon to be used for their team, it is only used for their supervirus. Team green's team consists of two nanobots: their small, basic green nanobot, easily destroyed like all basic nanobots, and their dangerous green supervirus which protects itself by rotating three orbs around itself. Team green lacks a full team of nanobots, like team grey. Team green has no titan nanobot, but was meant to have one, as a sprite for the nanobot exists. Team green's nanobots are encountered often, like team pink's nanobots. Nanobots Green Supervirus.png|A Green supervirus Green Enemy Transparent.png|A Green nanobots Team yellow Team yellow is the fourth team introduced in Nanobots. Team yellow is named for their yellow coloured nanobots. Team yellow uses bomb attacks, which is placed in the trail of the nanobot. Team yellow, like team green, does not have all their nanobots use a weapon. Team yellow's first nanobot introduced is the yellow nanobot, which is weak. Their second nanobot is the titan yellow nanobot, which follows the player, but does lay bombs. Team yellow's supervirus is the yellow supervirus, which is stationary like all superviruses and shoots out bombs. Team yellow's nanobots are encountered uncommonly in nanobots. Nanobots Titan Yellow Nanobot.png|A Titan yellow nanobot Enemy Yellow Nanobot Transparent.png|A Yellow nanobot Yellow Supervirus.PNG|A yellow supervirus Trivia * Weapon stealers and the Combined nanobot are the only enemy nanobots that are not part of a team. Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Nanobots Category:Enemies